fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Grand Magic Games X806: Day Three: Twilight God vs The Misfit Swordsman
Main Page - Grand Magic Games X806 The second day of the Grand Magic Gamer had just begun. More of the festivities had started off the morning, though considering that the entire city had been thrown into celebration throughout the night, it may be more accurate to say that they where a mere continuation of yesterday. People filed into the seats and crowded around magic displays, all eagerly anticipating the beginnings of the day's events. A small, opening concert hastily moved off stage, and the four emblems of the participating guilds lit up the sky. "Hello viewers, and welcome to the second round of the Grand Magic Games." The crowd once again erupted into cheers, as the announcers sounding off signaling the matches where about to begin. "I'm Bob, and joining me in the booth, as always, is my co-announcer, Jerry. And we're here to keep you up to date with the latest GMG news." "We certainly are, Bob." The second announcer took over. We had a great showing on our first day; a little dodge-ball game to keep thing's interesting, throw a wrench into any of our competitors who planed on a straight up battle. But today's all about the competition; two mages, head to head, in a battle for supremacy." defining screams filled the stands, with the two commentators expertly building the anticipation. "But that's not all Jerry, We're throwing them a bit of a twist. Our mages have been allowd to pick a total of five spells from their opponent to make their own." More cheers, and some confused looks, radiated from the stands. "How will this play out? Will they be able to adapt to using a magic not their own? Will any of it even matter? I don't know folks, we'll have to wait and see how out competitors handle themselves." "You're right, Bob, let's get on with the introductions." Two emblems raised higher in the air, whole the other two faded away for the moment. "Stepping up from Blazing Soul, He's hoping to earn his team some much needed points after a disappointing first day. Don't let his young age or small stature fool you folks, with his family no doubt watching him back home in Bantia, this lad's ready to throw down." A slim boy walked out on stage, shuffling nervously from one foot to the other. "Introducing, son to the master of Blazing Soul himself, Leo, Vamirooooooo!" Leo gave a small wave, hiding his eyes behind the bangs of his long, blue hair. "I can't believe Kat told them about that... And why did they have to bring up my height?" He scratched the back of his head, trying not to let his irritation show on his face while imagining his guild mates chucking in the stands. Quickly, he shook his head and patted his cheeks, trying to calm his nerves before the match, and glanced to a small display the event staff had strapped to his arm before the match, listing his opponents spells he'd opted to take. "God soul...?" He questioned, wondering if he'd be able to handle something like that. "I don't know..." "And now, from Salamander Shade..." The announcer continued, despite Leo's obvious show of self doubt. "A pint sized swords-woman with a penchant for mischief, but from what I've hear, she's got some serious tricks up her sleeve. She's a-." There was a slight beep, and the announcer's voice sounded muffled as a small girl with bright pink hair walked out from the other end of the stadium. "Am I reading this right? She's how old? Did we get someone to-?" Quickly realizing the microphone was still on, Bob cut in. "From Salamander Shade, it's Serah Dooooooool!" Serah groaned as she approached the center of the field, her frame covered in her Draco-Lich Panzer together with her trademark Lucky Clover at her side, with all her four katana's sheathed within. "Did he really have to go there..?" She muttered under her breath. She looked to her Lacrima. Her opponent wasn't in possession of many spells that fitted her style of combat, yet she hoped that at least some of them would prove effective to use. She suffered a heavy blow to lose her God Soul. I suspect that he won't find much use for them, but I could certainly have had use of it. She thought to herself. She halted before her opponent and gave a short and courteous bow and rested her hand on the handle of Lucky. "Leo then?" She spoke with her childish voice, indistinguishable from a real child. "Let us have some fun." "Y-yeah." Leo nodded slightly, not really sure what to say. He glanced at his spell list once again, remembering how... Dark... They all sounded. He found it strange, but thought it rude to ask. Upon hearing the announcer though, he couldn't help but voice his questions. "Are... You really older than me?" "No seriously, I'm looking at the readout they gave me. Are we sure this is the same person?" Jerry's voice carried on through the microphone, but muffled, like he was speaking fro across the announcer's booth. "Do we have a picture, or-?" "Better sit down, Jerry. Because we're about to kick things off." Bob hastily interrupted. A large trio of lights appeared in the air above the arena, counting off the announcer's countdown. "Three... Two... One... Begin!" "No, silly, I'm seven, can't you tell?" She answered, this time with her grown-up voice. She squeezed the handle of the revolving sheath, causing it to spin wildly. She eventually let go of the lever and placed her right hand on the hilt of the top blade. She recognized the handle; Shura Tsume. "Your move." Leo nodded dumbly, caught off guard by her mature sounding voice. "S-sure..." He glanced at his spell list once again, not really sure how any of them worked. Most of his opening moves involved spells his opponent had selected, so he was out of luck in that regard. Despite Serah's short stature, she carried a sword with her though. So with that in mind, he choose to keep his distance first. He held his arms out to the sides, conjuring a magic circle on either side of him. A pair of large, bright yellow orbs gathered before him, and his hair flowed with power. "Libra!" Both orbs erupted into a pair of lasers, streaking across the arena like a pair of meteorites falling through the sky. Serah raised her sword and patiently awaited the Libra spell's presence. As the meteorites came to closer range she made a single slice through the air, cutting the two spells apart and dispersing them. "If you think some range will keep you safe from me, then you are sorely mistaken." She spoke as a cute little girl. She sheathed her sword into the Lucky Clover and struck a stance. "Haru Hofuku." She spoke softly as she performed her Iaijutsu draw, Sending out a colossal pressure wave of magic and wind towards her foe with the potency of Archenemy, but that would not be the end of it. This strike came at a vertical line towards Leo and at the same time, four other pressure waves took form and traveled forward, two in the shape of an X and the other two by their side, covering a vast range and coming at blistering speed and power. "Oh..." Leo gasped the moment Serah cleaved through his spells. and again when she launched her flury of attacks. "Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap!" He leaped aside to dodge the first attack, and desperitly rolled across the ground to avoid the next few. He covered his head, and the X attack passed straight over him, covering him in the tiny fragments of stone it ripped from the ground. "This sucks, why'd she have to take my flying spell?" He thought to himself. In that moment, he also realized how much he relayed on that one ability, an how many times his father had told him it might be a good idea to try and branch out a bit. Before Serah could launch another attack, Leo glanced at his spell list again and, throwing caution to the wind, he selected the first spell his eyes set on. "God Soul: Apocrypha!" A bright flash lit up the arena, and a vast cloud of smoke rose forth, like a bomb had just been set off. A wriggling shadow appeared behind the smoke, growing bigger and bigger, until it's head bead burst from the top of the plumb. Well, it wasn't a head, so muck as a single, giant eye. The thing resembled an octopus, but with the large eyes replacing the hood, and several smaller eyes littering the thing's body. The crowd gasped, the announcers where silent, even as the thing's flailing tentacles continued to fill the arena. "Oh my god..." A deep, echoing, yet young sounding voice called. "This feals so weird!" Serah seemed unaffected by the presence of the 65 feet tall monstrosity of teeth, eyes and boneless limbs. She utilized her Requip to bring for her lance. "Meld: Reaver." She spoke as her sheath, sword and spear melded into a single weapon, the Reaver, it's blade appearing as if it is melting. "You think my god will protect you? Getting bigger won't aid you now. Oh, and some friendly advice? Don't use the void spells you picked from me. Trust me, you don't want to mess with that can of worms." She spoke as she suddenly jumped high into the air. She collected all of the charges for the air pressure wave within her polearm, and readies it for one colossal attack. Due to Apocrypha's colossal size and irregular body shape, he was would be far too slow to dodge what was coming next. "Haru Hofuku!" Serah cried out as four immensely powerful airwaves traveled towards him in a line, one right after the other. But it didn't end there. She dove right down towards Apocrypha, hiding behind her pressure waves. Polearm at the front and aiming ot pierce the monster's colossal eye. Category:HoloArc Category:GMG X806 Category:Storyline